


When you broke into my apartment (and my heart)

by Nudelsuppe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dorky!Hide, Fluff, M/M, drunk!Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelsuppe/pseuds/Nudelsuppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk!Hide who broke into Kaneki's apartment</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you broke into my apartment (and my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first english fic and I'm a bit nervous.
> 
> I hope you like it~
> 
> tumblr: [oikawa-saan](http://oikawa-saan.tumblr.com/)

First of all: It was rare for him to get drunk but damn him was this party great. It wasn’t his intention, really, but after the 3rd shot his ability to say ‘no’ just kind of died. So here he was, trying to break into his best friend’s apartment. The blonde was sure that Nishiki wouldn’t mind… probably.

 

The window creaked and seemed to resist the boy’s efforts to open it but thanks to a little bit of force it finally gave in.

 

The room was mostly dark when the blonde stumbled into it. He grinned to himself because damn! He would make a great thief. Keeping that possible job prospect in mind he wandered in the direction of the couch and laid down. He sure hoped that Nishiki would wake him up to the smell of breakfast.

 

\---

 

The blonde woke up to the smell of coffee and a hand which kept on shaking him. His head never throbbed that bad before and a groan escaped his mouth. The touch vanished immediately and he got confused. Nishiki wasn’t this thoughtful… Then who…?

 

His eyes snapped open and he blinked repeatedly at the sudden brightness.

 

„I’m sorry!”, said a concerned voice and the troublesome light vanished seconds later.

 

„Where...?“, started the blonde but was soon interrupted by a glass of water which was shoved into his hand.

 

„Drink. Your throat must be dry.“, said the gentle voice.

 

He did as him was told and the voice was right: It really helped. The blonde’s eyes finally got used to the dark and he couldn’t believe what he saw: a really cute guy with black hair and a restrained smile looked at him somehow concerned. He didn’t know how long he has stared but the black-haired boy began to get restless and vanished into the kitchen. He soon returned with a cup of coffee and handed it to the blonde.

 

„What’s your name?“

 

Silent filled the room but the cutie’s voice finally broke it.

 

„Kaneki Ken.“

 

The blonde was taken aback. How could such a gentle and angelic voice exist?! He had to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

„N- Nice to meet you. I’m Nagachika Hideyoshi but you can call me Hide.“

 

Kaneki nodded and took a sip from his coffee.

 

„So Hide… Why did you break into my apartment and sleep on my couch?“

 

The blonde didn’t dare to look at his newfound friend while his cheeks turned a darker red.

 

“Oh, you know… It’s a really interesting story. How about I tell you everything on our first date?”

 

\---

 

He was an idiot. Seriously. Who in his right mind would go on a date with a burglar who drooled on his couch while being asleep?! A sigh escaped Kaneki’s mouth and he looked at his watch again. Hide was late. To be exact: he was 23 minutes and 43 seconds late. The blackhaired boy didn’t knew why his heart became a bit heavier when he turned around to leave. Stupid. He was stupid. Pathetic. As if such a handsome blonde would actually like him, afterall he was just a bookworm with s-

 

“-orry for being late!! I needed to finish a thing and it took me longer than I expected. I’m sorry! Really! Did you have to wait long?! Of course you had to! But I will make it up! It’s my treat! You can order whatever you want! So please don’t be mad Kaneki! Okay?! …Hey Kaneki, are you listening?”, panted the blonde while shaking his friend lightly. The black-haired boy blinked a few times and realised that Hide was talking to him.

 

“You came.”, was everything Kaneki could pronounce. Hide was there. Just beside him. He wasn’t betrayed.

 

Hide looked a bit concerned but he soon grinned, took Kaneki’s arm and dragged him into ‘Big Girl’.

 

\---

 

It was the best day Kaneki ever had. His stomach still hurt from all the laughter he shared with Hide. The blonde was hilarious and he couldn’t believe that such a cute and amazing person broke into his apartment. A gentle smile still lingered on his lips when he opened his front door but was soon replaced by a gasp while wide eyes looked at his living-room in unbelief.

 

From where he stood Kaneki could count at least 5 bouquets with different types of flowers standing on his desks and bookshelves. Rose petals were distributed on the floor and he could see a card lying on his couch. The black-haired boy slowly made his way towards it and took it in his hand. On it’s frontpage was a sun with headphones poorly drawn and a confused smile creeped onto Kaneki’s face. He opened the card and started reading:

 

“ _Hey Kaneki! I wanted to thank you properly for our date!! It was amazing!! (Well, i think so. I mean, we didn’t meet yet but I’m sure it will turn out great! Oh and on a side note: If i turned up late you can be sure it was because of this damn window… You really should oil it, you know?! It could be a pain in the ass for a handsome burglar to break in and leave you some beautiful flowers … hypothetically… NOT THAT I BROKE IN!! AGAIN!! just saying. Anyway I hope you had fun and I would love to see you again)_

_-Hide_

 

Kaneki felt something warm inside of him and his heartbeat was getting faster. Never before had he felt so much at ease and he knew that he wanted to see his sunshine again. The sooner the better.

 

“How about I just give you a key so you don’t have to use my crappy window again?”,smiled the blackhaired boy and watched as his blonde tried to silently step through it. Though said blonde just grinned at him.

 

“Awww, but the door isn’t fun! And how am I supposed to steal something from you if you already knew I would be here?”, whined Hide though he couldn’t suppress his still lingering smile.

 

“Why won’t you just take it?”, whispered a flustered Kaneki while eyeing the blonde.

 

Hide didn’t need to get told twice and he was soon kissing the black-haired boy gently.

 

Kaneki was sure that Hide must have heard his loud heartbeat but it didn’t matter. Because this was the very first time his apartment felt like home and he wasn’t going to let go of his newfound sun. He would make sure of it.

  
“You know, if it’s you… I wouldn’t mind getting robbed.”, whispered the black-haired and stole another kiss.


End file.
